


Teen Wolf - Learning To Breathe

by Keassa



Series: Teen Wolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: Derek Hale point of view.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036200
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

I went Home to find my Pack Sister Laura killer.  
Laura knew about Kate, and I, which is why Laura ran off with me to New York City, safer with just two of us, so the Hunters, the Humans who want us WereWolf died, kill me as well, Laura told me I was to be the next Hale Alfa, not Laura she was because I was to young, so we ran to be safe.  
Laura went Home to Hale Pack Land, to deal with some trouble out that end, my Alfa died, I was to be next, so when my eyes did not change Alfa red as they should have, but Beta blue that, some thing fuck up happened.  
My eyes colour is dark green, but I am a Born WereWolf, my eyes colour can change on will, they change to blue only, not red, I check a lot on the long drive, in the Camaro Laura got me after I finish High School.  
Home is small Town call Brecken Hills a long drive, clear a cross States, from New York, to much time to think, my thoughts went back to one Uncle Peter, I am Friends, as well as Family, I hate that thought so fucking much.


	2. Chapter 2

I found my Sister Laura's body cut in half, on Hale Pack Land.  
Stupid use less Hunters, cannot do shit for them selves, so they use Laura's dead body, cut in half by the Hunters, not because they kill her, just to piss me off, hurt me as well, the Hunters are weak Humans, who can only use cheep tricks, in hopes of killing me.  
I am piss off, I learned to help my self use that, good fucking luck with that dumb idea.  
I smell two others, a Turn WereWolf, my Mate, a Human no less.  
Before I knew it I move to see my Mate closer, I see the Human from behind, clear my throat, so he will turn around to face me, I hope he is bigger, no worse smaller, I am sure even a Hunter can kick his ass, easily.  
He is smart though he knew me, and my Family with out being told, I feel a little bit better with that.  
I toss the one name Scot, his Inhaler, he lost it last night, Scot is clearly jealous of my Mate, which is why he has not said his name once.  
My Mate is small in frame, tall for his age though, his jeans, and shirt are far to big on him, his brown hair is short buzz cut, his Carmel brown eyes are nice to look at.  
My Mate really likes me from the first moment he saw me.  
I am not so sure about my Mate.


	3. Chapter 3

I was shot in my arm, by the whore Kate a Hunter her self, she got me while I was looking for the Alfa, I am hoping it is not my Uncle Peter, the bitch Kate got me with Wolf Bane Bullet, so I could not just take the Bullet out, I was dyeing.  
That is until I found my Human Mate Stiles, I over heard his Dad call him, I stop in front of Stiles Jeep, put up my hand he stops Jeep before hitting me, I fall down to the road, Stiles gets out of his Jeep yelling my name, he help me in to his Jeep.  
"Where are you taken me?"  
"Your place."  
"Not safe, cannot keep us safe."  
"Where then."  
"Not there!"  
"Listen I could easily throw your Wolfy ass out of my Car."  
Cute my Mate was acting tuff.  
"Try I will rip your throat out with my teeth."  
Not really.  
Stiles drives us to a Park, stopping there.  
I rest my head on Stiles shoulder.  
"Why are you here?"  
"To keep you safe."  
"What happened to your Family?"  
"Kate made me think she care about me burned down my Home, killing my Family."  
I kiss Stiles so he will be quit after that.  
We end up at the Vets, where Stiles saves me.  
"That was a nice kiss."  
"Yeah."  
"May I have another?"  
"Soon."


	4. Chapter 4

I am spending a lot of time with my Mate Stiles, because of use less Scot, Scot told every one I did the killings, I did not, Scot hates me because I told him the truth about his girl Allison, no other reason.  
Stiles is fun, smart, and cute.  
I think I feel the way I do about Stiles because I am in love with my Mate Stiles.


End file.
